Drabbles
by LaLi
Summary: Capítulo 7: Hermione se dejaba querer por Draco sin saber que le tenía una sorpresa preparada.
1. El poder

El poder  
  
A veces, la vida te decepciona. A veces, los amigos te defraudan. A veces, tú mismo te traicionas. A veces, siempre a veces, ocurren cosas.  
  
Y aquí estoy, sentado en un duro sillón de cuero, mirando el fuego mientras consume madera e ilumina mi cara. Sí, hoy la vida me ha decepcionado. La vida, los amigos y, quizá, yo mismo.  
  
Os preguntaréis a que vienen estas palabras, os preguntaréis que me ha pasado. Sólo os puedo decir una cosa: nunca había pensado en el suicidio hasta hoy. Hoy, 16 de mayo. Sí, habéis oído bien, un Malfoy ha pensado en el suicidio.  
  
Jamás había entendido lo que padre quería decir con: "el poder que sientes al tener una vida en tus manos". Supongo que por eso padre es tan poderoso, posee muchas vidas entre sus envenenados dedos.  
  
Yo hoy he poseído una, yo hoy he acariciado ese poder. La vida de una persona estaba en mis manos, y yo era el único que podía decidir su futuro. Y lo he hecho. He tomado mi decisión. Su futuro es inexistente.  
  
Algunas preguntas han invadido mi mente, sin poder evitarlo.  
  
¿Por qué vivo? ¿Para matar a otros? ¿Mi vida vale tanto? Esta misma me ha decepcionado, pensaba que las almas valían más, pero son juguetes.  
  
Los amigos me han felicitado, esos que pensaba que me odiarían, ahora me idolatran.  
  
Yo me he traicionado, porque a pesar de todo lo que he dicho, no puedo dejar de sentirme completo. Sí, me siento hombre.  
  
Quizá el estúpido fotógrafo aficionado no se lo merecía, pero ha valido la pena. Ahora no tengo dudas al respecto: estoy preparado para el futuro.  
  
N/A:  
  
¿Tétrico? Quizá sí, quizá no. Pero, ¿sabéis que pasa? Estoy harta de ver un Draco bueno y perfecto.  
  
Para mí, es un Slytherin. Hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Un ser humano, a pesar de todo, y por eso con las dudas que todos tenemos sobre nuestros actos pasados y futuros.  
  
¿Os gusta? A pesar de ser un poco triste, claro. Un Drabble (historia corta de 100 a 600 palabras, aproximadamente).  
  
Bueno, quiero agradecer a Nimph su paciencia.... de verdad, eres de gran ayuda. Y nada, espero que los próximos también os gusten. Ya que tengo dos más escritos (a mano, por eso).  
  
Si dejáis review, os lo agradeceré mucho. ¡Hasta pronto! 


	2. La tentación

LA TENTACIÓN  
  
- No vuelvas a tocarme.  
  
- Y tú no vuelvas a insultarme.  
  
- Haré lo que quiera, ¿queda claro?- Ginny entrecerró los ojos y lo miró entre sus largas pestañas. Insoportable, aunque jodidamente irresistible.  
  
- Antes me has pedido que te besara, y ahora no quieres que te toque. Curioso cambio.- Draco sonrió maliciosamente. Sus ojos azules brillaron más que nunca. Ginny tuvo un escalofrío.  
  
- Yo jamás te he pedido un beso.  
  
- No, sólo me lo has suplicado.- Se le acercó lentamente, hasta que ella quedó encerrada entre la pared y él.  
  
- Yo jamás suplico.  
  
- Tu nunca haces nada, ¿no?- Cogió un mechón de su pelo y lo enroscó en su dedo.  
  
- Hago cosas, pero sin pedir permiso antes.- Y le entrelazó sus dos manos en la nuca. No es que a ella le gustara sentirse tan atraída por un Malfoy, pero sus impulsos eran más fuertes que los débiles argumentos que su cerebro le proporcionaba. Su boca chocó ferozmente con la de Draco, el cual no se resistió lo más mínimo, sino que acariciándole la cintura suavemente la condujo hasta el pequeño cuarto de mantenimiento.  
  
Maldición. Había caído en la tentación.  
  
N/A: Bueno, sólo tengo una cosa que decir...  
  
Yo también caería en la tentación. ¿Quién no?  
  
En cuanto pueda, habrá otro Drabble. Esperad, que esto no se acaba.  
  
Dejad un review para Draco al menos, ¿eh? Gracias chicas/chicos ^0^ 


	3. La inutilidad de los sueños

La inutilidad de los sueños  
  
A veces pienso que no sirve para nada soñar. Esas veces donde mi mente choca con la realidad y ve lo que le rodea. No creo que estando aquí, quieto, pensando en mis problemas, ayude demasiado a entender lo que cuentan a mi alrededor. Se oye una voz lejana y monótona. Es un sonido grave y desagradable, que llega a parecer repelente y hasta insoportable. No quiero enfocar mis pupilas y observar mi pesadilla, es decir, mi vida. Prefiero vivir en mi vacío. Un vacío lleno de desilusiones y catástrofes. Ningún éxito alumbra mi cueva. ¿Y de que me serviría? No tengo a nadie con quien compartirlo. Él ya no esta aquí. El Guardián de Gryffindor ya no esta aquí. Seamus me hace señas desde la puerta. ¿Ya ha acabado la clase? Que rapidez.  
  
Me levanto, perezoso. Hoy tengo uno de esos días. No como cuando las chicas tienen la regla, que gritan y muerden al primer osado que les pide la hora, sino uno de esos días en que estas callado y pensativo. ¿Por qué lo estoy? Pues la verdad, no lo sé. Creo que porque no tengo ganas de hablar. No tengo nada que decir. Sino hay nada de que hablar, ¿para que hacerlo? La gente me considera torpe, patoso y un inútil, hasta quizá tonto. Puede que no sea un Einstein, pero yo, Neville Longbottom, sé lo que es ser despreciado. Cosa que, por suerte o por desgracia, nadie me podrá quitar. 


	4. No quiero

No quiero 

- No quiero.

- No seas cría. ¿Por qué no quieres? 

- Por que es patético. 

- No es patético. Es sencillo. 

- Sí, claro. Lo será para ti. Tú sólo tienes que esperar a que ella caiga en tus brazos, mientras yo hago el ridículo. Y es lo último que tengo pensado hacer en esta vida, querido. 

- ¡No harás el ridículo, Pansy! ¿Tanto te cuesta dejar caer un par de elogios sobre mí cerca de Ginny...?

- ¿Un par de elogios?- Dejó la revista encima de la mesa de un golpe y se giró lentamente, rígida- Discúlpame, Draco. Es un poco inexacta la palabra elogio. Creo que soltar _disimuladamente_ que follas como nadie y la tienes como nadie, es excesivo. Y la palabra elogio también lo es. Pídeselo a Crabble. Estará encantado de poder ayudarte en algo.- Pansy dejó de observarme y empezó a peinarse. A veces era insufrible.

-Si lo intenta Crabble, dudo que ella tenga el más mínimo interés por mi. En todo caso, le produciré asco. Si lo dices tú, tan guapa y tan selectiva con los hombres, caerá a mis pies. ¿Lo entiendes, querida?- Yo mantenía la compostura. Tenía que conseguirlo. Pansy era la chica más popular de Slytherin. Si Ginny pensaba que nos habíamos acostado juntos, tendría curiosidad. Entonces quizá... Dejemos los quizás para otra ocasión. Concentrémonos en Pansy, que ya empezaba a suspirar molesta. 

-Draco, me estoy cansando de esta obsesión tuya por la estúpida Weasley. Es mediocre, ¿entiendes? Si no empiezas a fijarte en otras bellezas que tienes _muy cerca_, creo que me hartaré de ti.- Y con un gesto muy seductor, se apartó el cabello de los ojos, mirándome fijamente.- Además, tus padres ya han pensado en alguien para ti. 

No sé porque, pero me vi prometido.

-¿Y en quien han pensado mis queridos y encantadores padres?- murmuré, intentando mantener la calma. 

Pansy soltó una risita, supuestamente inocente. Ya.

-¿En quien va a ser?- Preguntó ella, incrédula- ¡En mí!

Perfecto. 

_N/A:_

_Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aquí un Draco/Pansy/Ginny para mi colección privada. Espero que os guste. Sé que son cortos, pero si fueran largos tardaría años con cada capítulo. Así puedo hacer uno sin tener que planificarme la semana, ¿sabéis? _

_Con esperanzas de leer muchos reviews, _

_                                                                      LaLi_


	5. Brillante

Brillante         

- Hermione brilla por su inteligencia, Gilderoy. Es muy lista.- dijo Dumbledore 

cuando la veía pasar hacia la biblioteca cargada de libros. 

- No, Albus, no. Hermione brilla por su pelo. Ese nuevo champú funciona.


	6. Andando

- Oh, mierda. ¡Quiero a Draco! ¿Qué hago, Hermione?- dijo Ginny, tirándose encima del mullido sillón granate, desesperada.   
  
- Ahora mismo ir rápido a las mazmorras, que tienes Pociones. Luego te irás corriendo hacia Transfiguración. Y después harás dos horas interesantísimas de Herbología. Con mucha suerte cuando acabes los montones de deberes acumulados y trabajos pendientes tendrás algo de tiempo para quererle y suspirar por él. Hasta entonces, andando. 


	7. Pasión

Draco apretó a Hermione contra la pared y, a su vez, contra su cuerpo y contra su... contra su cuerpo en general, vamos. Ella soltó un gemido que Draco no supo descifrar si era de angustia o de placer. Se decantó por la segunda opción y siguió besándola con una violencia controlada. Estaba ansioso. Y, aunque Hermione también estaba descontrolada (ella y su pelo), no podía dejar de tener remordimientos. Ella, él dudaba que tuviese esa clase de pensamientos. Draco tenía novia: Pansy. Y aunque la odiase, no tenía derecho a hacerle eso. Al menos, no mucho derecho. El mismo que tenía Draco con Ron.

-Dra-draco... Para. Pa-para- dijo entrecortadamente cuando él la dejó respirar. Notaba sus manos como un huracán. Ron nunca la había tocado así.

-¿Porqué?- dijo él, en un susurro ronco contra su oreja mientras le mordía el lóbulo.

-No pode-demos, no...- murmuró ella mientras le desabrochaba dos botones de la camisa instintivamente.

-¿No?- repitió él apretando su entrepierna contra el muslo de ella.

Hermione intentó responder, pero sólo un gemido salió de sus labios. Intentó concentrarse y no rendirse totalmente al placer. Aún.

-¿Y...?- otro gemido cuando la mano de él rozó su pezón- ¿Y Pansy?

Él bajo su cabeza hasta la altura de sus senos y antes de atrapar un pezón con sus labios contestó, aún más ronco.

-Allí detràs, mirando.


End file.
